Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood, nicknamed Red for short, is a fan-made character and Honorary Titan of Teen Titans and DCUAOM: Teen Titans. She has the unique ability to manipulate the basic elements in the form of animals. Her partner is her best friend, Ultra Violet. Personality A socially awkward and quiet girl who is usually stoic, Red is often mistaken for being cold, but she is very kind at heart. She finds it difficult to make friends on her own accord and has to resort to asking her best friend for help in terms of communication. Red is undeniably loyal to her allies, but also has a strong sense of justice, and would not hesitate to intervene if she does not see the reasons for their actions just. It is sometimes difficult for her teammates to tell whether or not she is fighting on their side, since she never tells anyone what she is thinking (unless they ask, of course), but once it is understood that Red would never go against her friends or rebel from the team without a good reason then it is easier to tell that something is going on. Although she is also known as "The Beast Tamer", she does not engage any abusive actions towards wild creatures to make them obey her as what people would often expect, but instead she is very gentle when handling them. This soft side of her is somewhat kept a secret as she finds it embarrassing to show. Red also has a good judgement of character, as she is not easily fooled by tricks or lies, and is always on high alert when a suspicious individual is getting too friendly. Other than that, Red is simply a girl who wants to be able to help out however she can. Appearance Red is a petite 14-year-old girl with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Her outfit consists of a black corset over a long-sleeved blouse, a red skirt, knee-high brown boots, her signature red cloak and gauntlets. Powers and Abilities * Elemental Creature Creation: Red is able to create creatures using the preexisting elements of nature found around her. These creatures have different uses, depending on the situation given, from elemental attacks to modes of transportation. They are only temporary and will disappear either when they are called off by Red or if they are destroyed. ** Sky Creatures: She can shape the air into forms of various birds. They can also be used for air transport. Sky creatures can flap their wings to create a strong gust of wind that will blow away their target, create a barrage of air blades strong enough to cut through rock, or even create a tornado by spinning in a circle. According to Red, sky creatures are the easiest to form because air is found anywhere, and their gaseous state allows her to freely shape the element. ** Aquatic Creatures: She can shape water into forms of aquatic animals. They can also be used for water transport. Given that their entire bodies are made of water, aquatic creatures are capable of drowning their targets, produce painful headbutts at full force (dolphins), and crack unpleasant water whips (octopus). However, Red also makes some aquatic creatures outside of combat use, such as jellyfish (trampoline or used for catching things similar to that of a pillow) and manta rays (used for surfing through water). ** Flame Creatures: She can shape fire into forms of specific creatures that are related to fire. This is the only element that requires a diverse yet specific choice of form, the choices being: phoenix, dragon, lion, tiger, snake, scorpion, and salamander. The lions and tigers are used for brute force, phoenix are used for aerial combat, dragons are able to blast a stream of fire at their targets, scorpions can blast fire balls from their tails, snakes are used to trap the target by using their bodies to prevent them from escaping, and lastly salamanders are used as torches to light the way. Although flame creatures are the most useful out of the four elemental creations, they are also the least common element to find and the most destructive when fighting in populated areas. ** Land Creatures: She can shape earth into forms of land animals. They are also used for land transport. Despite Red supposedly being able to manipulate the element of earth, she is actually only able to manipulate rocks and not the flora. Land creatures are the most durable elemental creations. Since their bodies are made of rock, they are able to slam into their target without breaking so easily, however, their speed may vary depending on their shape. If a land creature has a bulkier build (e.g. bear) then they are slower compared to the land creature with a smaller build (e.g. horse). Red is also able to use land creatures to burrow (badger) or tunnel (gopher or mole) into the ground. * Animal Taming: Red has the ability to calm berserk animals and tame wild ones to the point of domestication. She cannot forcibly command the tamed animal to fight for her, but she can ask them to do small tasks. Equipment * '''Magic Gauntlets: '''Red stole these magic gauntlets from a group of thieves during one of her first missions. Much like the bracelets of submission, these gauntlets are indestructible and able to absorb the impact of incoming attacks, allowing Red to deflect automatic weapon fire, energy blasts and other projectile weaponry. These gauntlets also increase the power of Red's punches, granting her enough strength in her hands to even break down a steel door. Limitations * Red can only shape and manipulate preexisting elements, she cannot create the elements on her own. * Creatures are only temporary and can be destroyed or called off.